The Deep Bond Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eye Brawl, his brother Dive Clops, and Eye Small have some bonding time. Tickle story! :)


**I've been wanting to do this story ever since I got the Skylanders Comic "Dive, Dive, Dive!" and read the comic about Dive Clops going against the pirates and Eye Brawl coming to his rescue. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Deep Bond Of Family**

Dive Clops pulled the Dive Bomber into the docking bay that was set aside especially for water vehicles, jumping out and looking around the hanger, seeing the land and sky vehicles all in there. "Guess it was a quiet patrol," he said to himself as he headed out, passing a few Skylanders on the way, who admitted that the day had been a quiet one.

"Haven't had one of these days in a while," Krypt King said, leaning on his sword as it rested in the ground.

"It's good to have days like this to relax," said Lightning Rod with a nod.

The earth shook as Eye Brawl came up to them and he seemed to be searching for something. "Hey, everyone," he said in greeting before lifting up his brother in a hug. "How was your patrol, brother?"

"It was quiet," Dive Clops answered, hugging his older brother happily. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Eye Small," the giant said. "He seems to have slipped off somewhere again."

The Water Supercharger laughed. "He got the same adventurous spirit we do, brother," he said.

"True," said his older brother.

Just then, Bowser came in and he had Eye Small in his arms. The little brawler was squirming to get away, but the former villain had him in a firm grip. "Does this little prankster belong to one of you?" He asked, trying to sound stern, but he was smiling, something the brothers saw.

"He's with us, Bowser," Dive Clops said, accepting the little one from the turtle. "He got you?"

Bowser nodded. "He snuck up behind me and spoke suddenly, startling me," he said.

Eye Brawl chuckled. "No worries, Bowser," he said. "We'll take care of him."

Eye Small continued to struggle, but was giggling as he had a feeling he knew what the two, who he saw as his uncles, would do.

Chuckling, Dive Clops accepted the mini Skylander from his fellow Supercharger and carried him to the room that the three shared. Eye Brawl chuckled as he saw his little look-alike try to escape, but the Water Supercharger was strong, almost as strong as his twin brother. Arriving in their room, Dive Clops went up to the largest bed and gently pinned Eye Small down, chuckling in amusement. "Look what we have here, brother," he said.

"Hmm, it seems we have a little one who's earned a tickle torture," the Undead Giant said with a chuckle.

"Eek!" Eye Small squeaked out, giggling as the giant wiggled his fingers teasingly at him, his hands hovering over him. He tried to squirm, but could only move a little with Dive Clops keeping a firm, gentle hold on him.

"Get him good, brother," said the Water Supercharger.

"Oh, I intend to," said Eye Brawl as his large fingers immediately began gently poking into the mini Skylander's sides.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The little one giggled, squirming his hardest, but unable to escape, letting out a squeal when one giant finger wiggled into his stomach.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The giant said teasingly. "Who's our ticklish little buddy?"

Dive Clops couldn't help chuckling before reaching down one hand and gently removing Eye Small's boots, tickling his exposed feet. "We've got you!" He cooed with a chuckle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eye Small laughed as both his stomach and feet were tickled. He couldn't stand his stomach tickled as it was ticklish, but when his feet, which were as ticklish as his stomach, were tickled along with his sensitive stomach, he just lost it, laughing so hard it was a wonder the walls didn't shake.

Eye Brawl chuckled before seeing the little one was at his limit and he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dive Clops nodded and both stopped the tickle torture, letting a tired mini Skylander rest on the bed. "All tuckered out, little buddy?" The giant asked gently.

Eye Small let out a few leftover giggles. "A little," he admitted.

The giant smiled before quickly scooping up his little brother, who yelped in surprise as he hadn't been expecting that. "Then you rest and watch me tickle your uncle," the Supercharger heard his brother say.

"Oh, no! Nonononononono! EEEK! BROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOTHER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Dive Clops laughed as he felt Eye Brawl tickle him, the large fingers going for his back where his wings had once been. Once they tickled him there, he let out a squeal that shook the windows.

The giant laughed. "Still ticklish there, huh, brother?" He asked in amusement, one hand moving and tickling the Supercharger's left underarm.

Dive Clops felt himself freeze up at that as he laughed, his whole body going into tickle paralysis as Eye Brawl chuckled, looking amused. "I'd almost forgotten that you would freeze up if your back and underarms were tickled at the same time," he said before moving both hands to his brother's underarms and tickling him there.

While he couldn't stand his underarms being tickled, he could at least move a little now, though was unable to really get away as tears began to form around his eye. Seeing this, the giant nodded and let him up. "You okay, Dive?" He asked in concern.

The Supercharger wiped away the tickle tears and nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, I'm good," he said.

Eye Small giggled before perking up. "Eye Brawl, are you ticklish?" He asked.

The giant's eye pupil shrunk at that, giving the little one his answer and Dive Clops smirked. "Oh, yes," he said. "Eye Brawl's very ticklish, just like you and I."

"Now, Dive," his older brother said, backing up as the two advanced on him.

"Get him!" Eye Small giggled.

Letting out a yelp, Eye Brawl turned and ran, his footsteps shaking the floor as he ran with his brother and little buddy in hot pursuit.

In one of the living rooms, Bouncer was sitting with Ninjini and had just pulled her in for a kiss when Eye Brawl burst in, diving behind the couch, making both the Tech and Magic giants jump in surprise before the genie looked to see the Undead giant hiding. "Eye Brawl?" She asked in surprise. "What is it?"

"Shh!" He whispered. "I'm not here."

Bouncer and Ninjini looked at each other before shrugging and the genie leaned against the robot, smiling. A moment later, Hood Sickle came in with his wife, Persephone. "Does anyone know why Dive Clops and Eye Small are running around and apparently hunting for someone?" The Dark Sentinel Sensei asked.

Bouncer smiled as he now realized why Eye Brawl was hiding. "Probably looking for Eye Brawl," he said. "He's hiding somewhere."

"Hmm. I wonder why?" Persephone asked.

They all saw Dive Clops and Eye Small enter right then and the Supercharger made his way over to the couch, smirking when he saw a black boot peeking out a little from the back. He leaned down towards Eye Small. "There he is," he whispered. "Go for his shoulder blades. He can't stand being tickled there."

The mini Skylander ran over and jumped up on the giant's back, making Eye Brawl jump, but before he could do anything, he felt small fingers go for his shoulder blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The giant pleaded.

His booming laughter surprised them all and the two couples saw the giant leap up and try to get the mini Skylander, but due to his small size, the little one was just out of his reach. Dive Clops laughed as his brother fell down to his knees and then on his stomach as Eye Small kept tickling him, small fingers wiggling like crazy into the shoulder blades.

"I've got him!" Eye Small giggled.

Bouncer and Ninjini laughed, as did Hood Sickle and Persephone. "Looks like the siblings are having a bonding time," the genie said in amusement.

Bouncer nodded. "Perhaps we should give them some privacy," he suggested.

"Good idea," Hood Sickle said as he picked up his wife, who giggled as the four headed out, leaving the three in the living room.

Eye Brawl was unable to get away from his little buddy and Dive Clops got a sneaky idea. "Hey, Small, want to see what else makes Brawl go nuts?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The little one said eagerly.

The Water Supercharger laughed and tickled the backs of both Eye Brawl's knees. The loudest squeal they had ever heard left the giant as the windows and floor shook.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eye Brawl laughed out. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Dive Clops said teasingly.

Eye Small giggled before he pulled his hands away from the giant's shoulder blades, laying on his stomach on his uncle's back. Seeing this, the Water Supercharger also stopped the tickle torture, letting his brother recover.

Eye Brawl took some deep breaths, a few chuckles escaping him as he was about to get up, but felt his little buddy was still on his back. "Get ready to slide down to Dive, Small," he said with a chuckle.

Dive Clops stood by with his arms outstretched. "Ready," he said.

Eye Small giggled and slid down the giant's side into the Water Skylander's arms. "Wheeee!" He giggled in excitement.

The Undead giant stood up and scooped both his brother and little buddy up into his arms, chuckling. "You got me good," he said.

"Yeah, and you got me good, brother," Dive Clops said.

Eye Small giggled before letting out a yawn and snuggling into Eye Brawl's right side, looking sleepy. "Guess that means it's bedtime," the giant said with a chuckle, seeing it was nighttime outside.

Dive Clops also yawned. "He's got the right idea," he said sleepily.

Eye Brawl kindly carried them back to their room and set down Dive Clops before they both tucked Eye Small into his bed, the little one already sound asleep. The Water Supercharger climbed into his bed and felt Eye Brawl tuck the covers in around him and a large hand rubbed his head. "Good night, little brother," came the giant's voice soothingly.

He yawned. "Good night, big brother," he said back before falling sound asleep.

Seeing both his brother and little buddy were sound asleep and dreaming, Eye Brawl climbed into bed himself, falling fast asleep in moments as well.

Master Eon, who had been watching, smiled and chuckled softly. "The bond of family runs very deep," he said quietly before leaving the three to their pleasant dreams.

* * *

**I just love Eye Brawl, Dive Clops, and Eye Small. :) They're some of my favorites. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Any flames will be used to make s'mores! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
